Shimaru Robson
Shimaru (Firstly called Dark Andrew) was created when Andrew Trevor Robson, with the help of JJ Ronaldson and his sister Sadie Robson, defeated the Suffer-Taint. After he got his own body he became Andrew's and Sadie's brother Personality He is much more confident then the orignal Andrew ever was and is pretty much the gothic part of Andrew. Because of his dark personality towards girls saying ''"Their distractions, i don't have anything against Andrew's wife but pretty much i hate being hit on" ''This just makes the girls want them more (Especially Drew) He is good at heart but sometimes has his dark moments, apart from that he is pretty much Andrew when it comes to talking. When he unlocks the powers of a vampire he has a lust for blood Appearance Looks the same as Andrew execpt his hair becomes crimson, his eyes red and his skin deathly pale. During the taint he had weird markings on his cheeks and on his chest but disappeared when the taint was destroyed. Even though he looks just like Andrew, his skinny appearance hides his true power which even he doesn't know he has. When he gets his own body he looks the same He wears a ripped leather jacket, faded jeans and boots Abillites *Can run at blinding speed *Greater with a sword then Andrew ever was *Good when it comes to hand to hand combat, infact he named some of his moves such as, Power Kick, Power Punch and Round-House Kick of Death *Can jump high in the air and has the strength of a Vampire History He was created when Suffer passed on some of his blood to Andrew Trevor Robson and he was born with one intent, to kill Andrew's friends who were trying to stop him, but when the taint was defeated but Suffers blood remained his intent had changed, it was now to help Andrew and his friends destroy Suffer. After the quest he spends most of his time at Camp Jupiter with his sister. Weapons Uses a Heroic Silver Sword he calls Apocalypse but mainly likes to settle fights with his fists Relationships Andrew Trevor Robson - Treats him as a little brother, gives him constent advice so that his body isn't hurt since they share the same body for awile, but when they get seperate bodys he treats him pretty much the same Linda Louis - Treats her like any other person he meets, keeps calling her "Andrew's Soul Mate" Sadie Robson - At first they get off on the wrong foot but she soon warms up to him, when she develops the Suffer-Taint he injects his blood into her to save her and he develops a taste for her blood. JJ Ronaldson - Treats him as a rival Chiron - Calls him "Old man" and "Donkey butt" they don't get along well Zeus - Unlike Andrew, Shimaru treats Zeus like some distraction which angers Zeus. Appearances The Downfall of Suffer Gallery evil andrew2.jpg|Shimaru's first appearance, under the control of Suffer Evil Andrew Ultimate .jpg|Shimaru's ultimate Suffer form Dark Birth.11.jpg|Shimaru's Creation in Andrew's Subcoinscious Power Kick 3.jpg|Shimaru's Power Kick Power Punch 3.jpg|Shimaru's Power Punch Andrew Anime.jpg|Shimaru Robson (Anime Avatar Creator) Dark Andrew Reborn.jpg|Shimaru Reborn Shimaru Lunaii.png|Shimaru Robson (Lunaii) Shimaru taking down a monster.jpg|Shimaru, taking on a monster in his Suffer State Shimaru, bloody.jpg|Shimaru after killing a monster at his school Shimaru defeating a pit scorpion.jpg|Shimaru defeating a pit scorpion with nothing but a whip Category:Original Character Category:The Downfall of Suffer Category:Darkside Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Robsons Category:Vampire